Junior High Program
Whateley Academy is primarily a High School, however for those who manifest early they have the Junior High Program, managed by Elyzia Grimes. Effective January 11th, 2007, she has a Student Assistant, Tansy Walcutt, to aid her in the responsibilities associated with this program.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Four We are aware of the following courses in the Junior High Curriculum: *Basic Mystic Concepts 050The Three Little Witches Students may, if they are properly prepared, take courses from the High School Curriculum while still in Junior High; Bethany Tarvetti is an example of this, taking Special Topics in Mathematics: Thaumaturgy, Numerology and Mystic Algebra in Winter Term 2007, while still an eighth grader. Similarly, Irene Durcell took Intro to Magical Arts in Spring Term 2007 with older students. In the 2016-2017 school year, the "JHS kids" have a "usual table on the first floor" of Crystal Hall.Dorms of Our Lives: Season 3 Students Not all of these students fall into the technical definition of Junior High; they are the known "pre-Freshmen" at Whateley Academy. Gen 1 Class of 2010 * Wendy Soames (Arrived at Whateley when she was twelve.)Reflections in an Evil Eye Class of 2011 *Cecile Diane Castle at the Forums (Solange's informant on the rest of the Junior High program.) *Irene Durcell *Bethany Tarvetti Class of 2012 *Estelle (The Three Little Witches are called "two 8th graders and a 7th grader" on 2007-01-17,The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 3 and as Clover is "younger than either" Palantir or Abra, she's the 7th grader, and is 12 years old, as of 2006-10-16. Class of 2013 *Desiderata Lopez Class of 2016 *Angelina Cromwell - Part of Team Awesome!. * Morgan Harper - New as of Fall 2007; says he is in fourth grade, which should put him in the class of 2016. Part of Team Awesome!. Class uncertain *Chelsea Horton (between 2012 and 2016) The Clue of the Unseen Switch *Gene McDonald (between 2012 and 2016) (10 years old)A Pocket Full of Tansy * Two unnamed girls, (between 2012 and 2016), by elimination, since there were 10 JH students, 9 of them female, in early 2007—with Ember being the youngest—and only three girls were going to advance to regular freshmen. * Revekah Chatterjee - New as of Fall 2007.Siblings and Savages: Chapter 1 Part of Team Awesome!. * Miranda Nichole Mahren - Ten years old''The Gates of the Garden'' when she came in in Fall 2007. Part of Team Awesome!. Hijacker's sister. Gen 2 Class of 2021 * Michelle JarrowitzDorms of Our Lives Class of 2027 (Added to Jr High program on 2016-10-10 (approx)).Tears and Fears Date is projected high school graduation. *Constance Cody *Wyatt Cody Jr. Class uncertain * Jessica Ryans (Class of 2021 or later) * Thérèse Vitesse (Class of 2021 or later) * Natalie MacAuliffe (Class of 2021 or later) * Darcy BlakeMyriad Meetings: Part 1Dorms of Our Lives (Part 2) * HeartfinderDorms of Our Lives: Season 4 (Part 4) * Scheherazade * MeatballDorms of Our Lives: Season 4 (Part 1) * Breakdance * Firefly (Linette ?)Dorms of Our Lives: Season 3 * Laurent Le Floc'h * Jean-Marie Le Floc'h * Time Bomb * Hypergolic * Hyperactive * Retrofit Note There are a total of 10 students in the Junior High Program on May 2007. There are a total of 16 Junior High students at the beginning of the 2016-2017 school year. References Category:The Academy Category:Students Category:Junior High